The present invention relates to a small-sized watercraft having a seat on the rearward position of the hull and a steering handle disposed on the hull forwardly of the seat and particularly to a unit for supporting the steering handle.
In such a watercraft, an operator may take the seat and manipulate the steering handle to operate or drive the watercraft.
One of such types of watercrafts is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Pat. No. Des. 449,793. However, the watercraft includes a steering handle which is not tiltable for an operator to take an attitude compatible with his physical features or preferences.